Winding machines for winding thread-shaped winding material are commonly known. They have a winding motor that has a motor housing and a motor shaft, with the motor shaft being rotatable around a shaft axis. The motor shaft is linked in a rotationally fixed manner to a spool holder on which at least one reel is arranged. The winding machine has for each reel at least one thread-feeding means by means of which the thread-shaped winding material can be fed to the respective reel.
The winding machine furthermore has in the prior art what is termed a cross-winding device. Axial positions at which the thread-shaped winding material is fed to the respective reel can be set by means of the cross-winding device.